A Change of Heart
by gossipgirlfan310
Summary: A Dan?Blair fanfic from Dan's POV. Takes place after 2x13.


**This is only my second fanfic and I just felt like writing a Blair/Dan romance. It takes place after 2x13.**

Dan was against the Upper East Side which is why he didn't understand how he started dating Serena, one of the queens of the UES. He also didn't understand his kid-sister Jenny's obsession with the popular girls. Dan preferred a quiet life style with nonjudgmental people.

But everything changed when he started having feelings for Blair Waldorf. Blair was actually everything he hated combined into one gorgeous person.

Dan's life hadn't been exciting recently; Serena was off in Buenos Aires with her new boyfriend Aaron. He was just trying to focus on his writing right now.

The feelings started when he walked into a book store after escorting Jenny on a shopping trip through the UES. That had been their compromise, book store for him and clothes stores for her. He had just walked in and headed to the classics' section when he saw Blair skimming the back of one of his favorite novels.

"Humphrey," she said after she looked up and saw Dan standing there looking at her.

"Nice to see you too, Blair," Dan replied, he had never taken Blair as a reader. That was one thing him and Serena could never talk about because she wasn't that smart.

"Sorry I just didn't expect you to be in the UES. Did your metro card run out and you can't afford a taxi?"

"Haha, actually I escorted Jenny on a shopping trip and I came here to pick up some books. What are you here for? I didn't think the Queen B had time to read since she has so much scheming to do."

Blair smiled, "Actually I do enjoy reading and I haven't been scheming much recently. I find myself with more free time recently and thought I'd catch up on the classics." Blair felt a pain in her heart as she said that because the reason for her free time was the departure of Chuck.

"Oh, I could make a few suggestions if you would like," Dan replied and genuinely smiled as he started seeing Blair in a new way.

"I don't need your low-rent tastes Dan," Blair replied as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Dan chuckled, "I was just trying to be nice you know, because St. Jude's AP Lit is ahead of Constance's and I could let you know what books you'll be reading."

"Oh alright I guess you could help me. I'd also like a book that would help me escape, just a nice book, I guess fiction."

"Are you tired of the UES Miss Waldorf?"

"Of course not, I just…" Blair trailed off in undecipherable dialect as her mind wandered to thoughts of Chuck.

Soon Blair had about ten books and Dan had gotten himself two. While they had picked them out, they talked and Dan saw a different side of Blair and he really liked her.

They walked up to the counter and placed the books down. The college aged cashier looked up and smiled at the pretty customer he was now serving.

"Hello miss, did you find everything okay," he smiled.

"Umm, yes we did thanks," Blair replied nonchalantly as she pulled out her credit card.

The gut took the hint that she was clearly not interested and turned to checking out her books.

"Blair you didn't need to pay for me," Dan said as they stepped out of the store.

"I know, I can be nice sometimes," she replied as she smiled at him and stuck out her hand to hail a cab, "But I'm not taking you home in this cab. I don't want to get a disease over in Brooklyn."

"Haha, whatever Miss Waldorf. Umm, I was wondering if you'd like to have a study group with me for midterms," Dan asked nervously.

"Uh, I guess so," Blair replied and she had totally not expected that he would ask that, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Dan's heart beat faster at her reply, "Let me check my schedule."

"Whatever Humphrey," Blair smiled, "Be at my house at ten o'clock sharp. Dorota can let you in."

"Sure I'll be there." He smiled at her as she gracefully climbed into the taxi and actually turned to wave goodbye.

His heart was beating so quickly he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Dan shifted his feet anxiously as he stood in the elevator on his way up to Blair's penthouse. It was 9:55 and he couldn't wait to see her. Dan had tried to forget her but all he could think of last night was Blair.

The doors opened and he was greeted by a bustling housekeeper, "Miss Blair is getting ready she will be down soon."

"Sure that's great," Dan smiled and settled into a couch expecting Blair to come out about twenty minutes later like Serena always had.

He looked at his watch and sure enough at ten o'clock sharp Blair elegantly walked down the stairs.

'Damn, she looks hot,' He thought to himself. He stared at her with her bouncing chestnut curls, her white lacy blouse and her above-the-knee tight black pencil skirt. Her black high heels clicked as she made her way towards him.

"Hi Blair, how are you?" he smiled at her flawless face.

"I'm good, how are you?" she replied smoothly.

"Good, so what do you want to study first?"

Blair gracefully sat next to him and picked up a typed sheet of paper, "Actually I made an itinerary; I like things to be organized. It looks like French is first, is that alright?"

"That's great," Dan was amazed at how organized she was; it was a quality he liked.

They set into a comfortable routine and soon lunch time came around.

"Miss Blair, should I prepare a lunch for you and your guest?" Dorota asked hesitantly.

Blair looked to Dan, "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Uhh, sure."

"You heard him Dorota," Blair smiled at her housekeeper.

"Right and Miss Blair you will be eating also?"

Blair shifted uncomfortably; ever since Chuck left her eating habits had become unhealthy.

"Yes Dorota I will be," she replied.

Dan smiled at her response because he knew about her old eating disorder and he didn't want it to have returned.

Soon after lunch Blair invited him into her room to finish studying because Dorota had to clean the downstairs.

They soon finished studying and it was time for Dan to leave.

"Thanks for studying with me Dan, I think it will really help."

"Oh no problem. I enjoyed it and I liked getting to know you," Dan smiled.

Blair was taken back by his response, "Yeah me too. Maybe we'll do it again another time," she responded as she opened her bedroom door to let him out.

Dan walked out but turned around, "Blair."

"Yes," Blair turned back towards him and he moved towards her. He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. It was a sudden impulse but he had to do it, he wouldn't be surprised if she got a restraining order against him.

Surprisingly she kissed him back. Dan's heart was racing and he could feel hers racing too.

He couldn't believe how things had changed since last year. And they were for the better. He smiled as he released Blair and they just looked at each other.

'This is wrong,' was the thing that both of them as they moved their faces closer to each other to kiss again.

**This is my second fanfic and I'm sorry if you hated it. That's the end of it though; I'm not going to continue. Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
